1. Field
The present disclosure relates to sensor cables for electronic devices, and more particularly, to a proximity touch sensor cable with a light emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of the Related Art
Most electronic devices have one or more ports that are used to charge, power and/or transfer data to and/or from the electronic devices. In many instances, the one or more ports are difficult to access, view and/or see due to the location of these ports and/or in certain circumstances, due to the limited natural and artificial light present. Hence, users tend to experience difficulty in properly plugging in various charging and/or data cables into these ports. For example, many users experience problems when trying to plug in their charger into their mobile device at night especially since there is insufficient light to see the cable and/or the port. Users generally end up bending or damaging the connector pins of the cable, the charger and/or the mobile device. If this occurs, the user is forced to buy a new cable or a new charger or get their mobile device repaired, if at all possible. Therefore, there is a need for providing cable connectors and charging connectors that solve the problems described above.